


Dear Tooth Fairy

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [172]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver, Felicity, and Tommy have handled many parental crises over the years, but they aren't prepared when Rebecca loses a tooth. Luckily, Bobby comes to their rescue.





	Dear Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Here's a little tooth rotting fluff to start our weekends off. This story is based off something that happened with my co-worker's daughter. It was so adorable, I had to borrow it for Becca.
> 
> This installment is 131/172. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019

 

“Tell me again why you let her shave off your eyebrows?” Lyla asked through her laughter.

“It’s because he’s an idiot,” Thea said, gently pinching Tommy’s arm. “He never makes a smart bet – always the most outrageous.”

Tommy poured more wine into Lyla’s glass. “What you first need to understand is that Thea was obsessed – obsessed – with, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.”

Oliver’s brow furrowed with confusion, “What were traveling pants? Some kind of trendy fashion?”

Thea smiled at her brother like he was a puppy with its head stuck inside a tissue box. “No, it was a movie about a group of friends who shared a pair of magical jeans. You can’t play the, I was shipwrecked for five years, card on this one. The movie came out before you were marooned.”

Diggle groaned, “I don’t think I want to hear the rest of this story.”

“I’ll have you know, I totally rock women’s jeans,” Tommy said with a straight face.

“You’re hippier than me, that’s for sure,” Thea teased with a wink.

Felicity snorted when Tommy opened his mouth and stared at his sister with outrage. “How dare you? My hips are perfect. Aren’t they babe?”

Felicity placed a kiss to Tommy’s cheek, “I’ve always thought so.”

Before Tommy could continue his story, a loud wail sounded from upstairs.

All seven adults sighed loudly.

“Yours or mine?” Roy asked Tommy.

“Ours,” Felicity said, rising to her feet.

Becca entered the living room with Bobby, Mia, J.J., and Scott following behind her. Tears streamed down her bright red face, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe through her sobs.

“What happened, baby?” Felicity asked, kneeling in front of her daughter. She ran her eyes over Becca, trying to find the source of her distress.

Becca’s only response was to cry harder.

“Bobby?” Oliver asked.

Bobby tore his eyes away from his sister to look at his dad. His tiny shoulders made an almost imperceptible shrug. “We were playing, and she just started crying.”

Tommy arched a skeptical brow.

“Honestly, da. She just started crying” Bobby insisted.

“Are you hurt?” Felicity asked. Concerned by Becca’s continued sobs, she ran her hands up and down Becca looking for evidence of injury.

Becca shook her head but continued to sob.

“She - won’t – come - now,” Becca hiccupped.

“Who won’t come?” Felicity asked.

Becca only cried harder in response to her mom’s question.

Oliver knelt beside Felicity. He gently took hold of Becca’s hands. “You’re going to make yourself sick. Breathe with daddy, okay?”

Becca nodded and maintained eye contact with her dad. Oliver took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He repeated the deep breathing twice before Becca began to follow his lead. Slowly, her tears stopped, and her breathing returned to normal.

“What happened, sweetheart?” Oliver asked.

Becca pulled down her lower lip. Her two front bottom teeth were missing. She’d lost the first tooth the week before and Becca had been all smiles and excitement about the Tooth Fairy. “I swallowed my tooth.”

Oliver pursed his lips together in an effort to keep from smiling.

“Does it feel like it’s caught in your throat?” Tommy asked, still trying to find the source of his daughter’s distress.

Becca shook her head, her eyes filling again. “The Tooth Fairy won’t come now, da. I won’t get any money.”

Felicity bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. She wanted to tell her four-year-old that if she didn’t get a dollar for her tooth she wouldn’t be financially ruined. The children had no idea that they each had billion dollar trust funds. Money was an abstraction the children didn’t fully understand. They knew that their parents had more money than most people, and that there were people who didn’t have enough money, but they didn’t understand why people didn’t share. Felicity was an adult and she didn’t understand. Her own childhood had been experienced through the lens of never having enough money and dreaming of a day when she wouldn’t have to choose between rent or dinner. Now that she was a billionaire who wanted for nothing, Felicity struggled with how much they had and how often it felt like an injustice. No matter how much money they donated and poured into developing the city, it never felt like enough. The look of devastation on Becca’s face was enough to banish the lecture forming on the tip of her tongue.

Tommy looked between his wife and husband with panic in his eyes. He was clearly trying to think of a solution to Becca’s dilemma.

Bobby put his arm around his sister’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Becca, I’ll help you write a letter to the Tooth Fairy. We’ll explain what happened. She’s really nice. I’m sure she’ll still give you the money once she understands.”

Becca looked at her brother with hope, “Really?”

“Bobby’s right, the Tooth Fairy is nice,” Mia chimed in. “Uncle Tommy, can we have glitter for Becca’s letter? If we make it pretty, she’ll have to give Becca her money.”

“Please, da. We won’t make a mess,” Becca promised, bouncing on her toes with excitement.

“Okay, but the glitter stays on the table,” Tommy said, “and no one leaves the kitchen until they’ve washed their hands and been vacuumed. We don’t want daddy looking like he spent the night clubbing.”

All five children nodded their heads with vigor. The promise of Tommy unlocking the crafting cabinet was irresistible. They would willingly submit to hand scrubbing and the vacuum attachment if it meant access to the glitter supply. The children followed Tommy out of the living room and their excited chatter could be heard all the way down the hall.

“Crisis averted,” Felicity said with relief.

“Bobby with the save,” Roy said with a grin. “I never would’ve thought of a letter – the kid really is a genius.”

“Did Tommy really wear your jeans?” Oliver asked his sister.

Thea rolled her eyes, “He was a foot taller than me, so, no. I picked out a pair of low rise jeans with rhinestones on the back pocket. I bought a pair for myself too.”

“So, what was the bet?” Lyla asked, taking another sip of her wine.

“Tommy said that he could start a trend of men wearing women’s jeans. His bet was that within a week the press would say something about the jeans, and a week after that the clubs would be full of men wearing them,” Thea explained.

“No one noticed?” Lyla asked.

“No one noticed,” Thea said, pouring herself some wine. “We even went out together in our matching jeans – no one noticed.”

“Were you photographed,” Felicity asked, grabbing her tablet. She thought she was familiar with most of the photos of her husbands that existed on the internet, but she didn’t remember any pictures of Tommy and Thea wearing matching jeans.

Thea arched a brow. “What do you think?”

Felicity quickly entered her search parameters, “What year?”

“2008 – I think,” Thea answered.

“I found it,” Felicity said with a triumphant fist pump. She transferred the image to the television screen. A shot of Tommy and Thea, walking hand in hand, eating ice cream cones appeared. Their backs were to the camera, but they were looking at each other. Tommy was laughing, and Thea was rolling her eyes, but she was smiling. The matching rhinestone hearts on their back pockets were clear as day.

Lyla sighed, “Damn. He can pull off women’s jeans.”

“His butt does look amazing in those,” Felicity agreed.

Oliver hummed his agreement, his eyes trained on the screen.

Roy laughed. “I honestly don’t know how anyone didn’t figure out the two of you weren’t entirely straight – especially, Tommy.”

Oliver shrugged, “People see what they want to see, and Tommy excelled at the ridiculous.”

“Did the press notice the eyebrows?” Dig asked.

Thea snorted, “Immediately. The press speculated that an angry woman shaved them off while he was sleeping because he cheated on her.” The smile fell from her face, “God, the press was awful to him. He wasn’t even dating anyone back then. He spent almost every night of the week with mom and me at the mansion and they still called him a man whore.”

“It was worth it,” Tommy said returning to the living room. He placed a kiss to the top of Thea’s head. “Seeing the smile on your face was worth losing my eyebrows.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist and kissed the side of his husband’s neck. “Hon, I want to frame a copy of that picture.”

Felicity had already sent it to the printer in her home office. “How about this one?” Felicity asked, pulling up a picture she was familiar with. An eyebrow free Tommy appeared on the screen. He was grinning broadly and completely at ease.

“I even pulled that look off,” Tommy said proudly.

The room erupted in laughter.

“Hey, Felicity, I’ll take a framed copy of that picture,” Roy said with a wink. “I’ll put it up in one of the exam rooms to cheer the kids up.”

“If you’re looking to cheer the kids up,” Thea grinned, “there are far more embarrassing photos we can put up in the clinic.”

“I don’t think nude pics are appropriate.” Tommy gave his sister a wink.

“There are four years worth of high school musical photos to choose from,” Thea continued.

A far away smile turned up Oliver’s lips, “You were a really sexy Danny Zuko.”

Tommy grinned, “Damn straight – or not. I got a lot of mileage out of that leather coat.”

Oliver swallowed heavily, “The things that leather coat did to me.”

“He was so skinny that year,” Thea said with a roll of her eyes. “I can’t believe anyone found him sexy. They should’ve done the Wizard of Oz that year. You could’ve been the Scarecrow.”

“He’s still looking for his brain,” Roy said, ducking the swat that Tommy tried to place to the back of his head.

“You might’ve looked good in leather, but even you couldn’t pull off the high-waisted jeans with suspenders when you were Curly,” Thea teased.

“I think Tommy is sexy in suspenders,” Felicity said in defense of her husband.

“Please, he looked ridiculous,” Thea retorted. “I’m sure there are pictures hidden somewhere in this house.”

Tommy looked to his husband, “What did you think?”

“I thought you kissed Meadow Matthews way too much,” Oliver grumbled.

Lyla laughed. “Poor Oliver. Did Meadow play Laurie?”

Tommy shook his head, “No, she played Annie.”

“All their kissing happened offstage,” Thea added.

“What can I say?” Tommy placed a kiss to his husband’s lips, “I’m just a girl who can’t say no.”

A laugh rumbled from Oliver’s chest, “Lucky me.”

“Lucky you,” Tommy agreed.

 

Felicity looked up from feeding Prue her bottle when Oliver entered their bedroom. He was carrying a piece of paper and had a huge smile on his face. He cleared his throat and began to read. “Dear Tooth Fairy, I swollowed -,” he looked up from the page, “that’s swallowed with two “o’s” – I swollowed my tooth. Can you please, - please is underlined and in all caps – still give me money? Love, Rebecca Dearden Smoak. P.S. It was a front tooth. My brother Will says they are the most valuble – only one “a” in valuable.”

“Let’s see,” Tommy requested. Nate grunted, trying to redirect his dad’s attention. Tommy smiled at his son, returning the nipple of the bottle to Nate’s mouth. “Sorry, buddy.”

Oliver climbed onto their bed and held up Becca’s letter. Their daughter had written the letter with a pink magic marker and the page was covered with rainbow glitter and drawings of hearts and teeth. “I think she used all the glitter.”

“Go big or go home,” Tommy said proudly.

“I want to frame it,” Felicity said. “I’ll put it in my office at QC.”

“Everyone should know the Smoak women go after what they want – no matter the obstacle.” Oliver carefully placed the letter into his nightstand.

Felicity laughed. “Thank god for Bobby. I was so close to saying, no tooth, no money.”

Tommy scoffed. “You talk a big game, Smoak, but you’re a softie. I was more worried you were going to tell her that we’d retrieve the tooth in a day or two.”

Felicity laughed. Her husband was partially right. She would’ve given Becca money for her tooth, no matter what, but there was no way she was going to volunteer any of them to go through Becca’s poop. “I figured we have enough poop in our lives with these two.”

“Do either of you have a dollar?” Oliver asked, dropping his wallet onto his nightstand. “I only have a twenty.”

“Check my wallet,” Tommy nodded towards their dresser, “but you better make it a fiver – William told her it was a valuable tooth.”

“That she swallowed,” Felicity reminded him with a grin. “There’s got to be some depreciation for not having the tooth.”

“I think that argument will be lost on Becca,” Tommy said.

“Did you write the letter yet?” Oliver asked as he removed a bill from Tommy’s wallet.

Tommy tilted his head towards his nightstand.

Oliver retrieved the letter Tommy had written to Becca. Following a tradition of his mom’s, Tommy had gotten into the habit of writing letters to the children from Santa and the Easter Bunny. When Bobby lost his first tooth, Tommy continued his tradition with the Tooth Fairy. The letters from Santa and the Easter Bunny were sentimental and praised the children for all their achievements and for being good people. The letters from the Tooth Fairy were far more practical. The Tooth Fairy encouraged good oral hygiene, listening to their parents at bedtime and the importance of going to bed early. The letters had achieved only moderate success. There were so many reasons to love Tommy, but each time he wrote a new letter, his husband and wife loved him a little bit more.

“I’ll be right back,” Oliver promised.

“What do you think, monkey?” Felicity asked a sleepy-eyed, Prue.

“He’s out,” Tommy announced, shifting Nate to his shoulder.

They returned the twins to their nursery and met Oliver coming out of Bobby’s room.

“Is he asleep?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, with _Treasure Island_ on his chest,” Oliver answered.

“Argh, I’m sensing his birthday party will be pirate themed, me mateys, ” Tommy said in a ridiculous accent.

“No parrots,” Oliver said firmly.

“He saved our bacon,” Felicity reminded him.

“No parrots,” Oliver repeated. “The last thing this house needs is a talking bird.”

“We’re awesome parents,” Tommy declared.

Oliver and Felicity both chuckled as they got into bed.

“I’m serious. Bobby was a great big brother today. He used empathy – he was compassionate – patient.” Tommy rolled onto his side to face his spouses. “I think we’re getting awesome at this whole parenting thing.”

Oliver leaned across Felicity and kissed his husband. “Well, his dad is a pretty amazing big brother, but Bobby will just need to learn humility somewhere else.”

Tommy’s eyes twinkled, “My ass looked fantastic in those jeans.”

Oliver gave his husband another kiss. “Why do you think I want a framed copy of that picture?”

 “Speaking of,” Felicity grabbed her tablet. “Someone was holding out on me. You were a T-Bird too.” Felicity held up her tablet for the guys to see. A picture from Oliver and Tommy’s senior year book showed a shot of Oliver standing in the background as Tommy sang.

“I had a non-speaking roll and I didn’t sing very loud,” Oliver said, turning pink.

“You had fun, admit it,” Tommy teased.

Oliver shrugged, “Meadow was Sandy.”

Felicity giggled at Oliver’s teenaged jealousy. “I’m guessing Tommy didn’t get to do too much off stage kissing.”

Oliver did his best not to smile, “I wouldn’t say that.”

Tommy sat up, looking confused, “Is that really why you did the play? You didn’t want me kissing Meadow?”

“I didn’t like the thought of you kissing Meadow,” Oliver admitted with a frown, “but that’s not why I did the play. It was our senior year. I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could before graduation.”

Felicity’s heart swelled with love for the men in bed beside her. “As sexy as the two of you were back then, you’re even sexier now.”

Tommy waggled his eyebrows, as he leaned in to kiss her neck. “How sexy?”

“Very,” Felicity answered huskily. “Lucky me.”

“Lucky us,” Oliver said before placing a searing kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> The letter to the Tooth Fairy was taken directly from my co-worker daughter Izzy's letter to the tooth fairy. Her big brother Josh came up with the idea to write the letter and helped his sister out by writing it for her. I added the bit about William saying a front tooth was most valuable.
> 
> We're having a heat wave in my neck of the woods and my air conditioner decided this was the week to break down. Luckily, our favorite triad and their family have kept me distracted from the heat.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
